monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeami Dungeon
|Level = 3★ |Difficulty = Extreme |Minion = Fire |Boss Element = Fire |Base Class = |Evo Class = |Speed Clear = 24 Turns |S Rank = 5:30 |Stamina = 45 |Experience = 2200 |Monster = |Boss Class = Demihume }} Material For Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Mine Sweeper Over Flight One of the main hazards is Mines. There are a lot of them and deal about 8000 damage. The Mines have a short 3 Turn CD so you want Mine Sweepers over Flight monsters. Have Null Gravity Barrier Monsters Defeating the mobs with Skulls will shoot Gravity Barriers towards the remaining enemies. You would want some NGB monsters to move around the map. Get Bounce Monsters The mobs are positioned to get pinched by your monsters. Also Zeami are near the corners of the map so you want Bounce monsters to deal optimal damage Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Zombie in 4 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat Orangaflang 2. Defeat the Zombie (and Mech Bird if you can pinch) 3. Defeat Zeami When you clear the Zombie, it will put Gravity Barriers onto all enemies. You want to clear as many mobs to limit the number of GB on the field, especially if you don't have a full team of NGB monsters. Make sure you clear the Zombie before it starts reviving or you will start from square one. 2nd Stage - Do Not Stop Beside the Orangaflang Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie within 4 Turns 2. Defeat the Mech Birds 3. Defeat Orangaflang The Mech Birds will shoot their rebound lasers horizontally. They do a lot of damage so you don't want to stop right next to the Orangaflang. When you are attacking him, use the space between him and the blocks. 3rd Stage - Focus on Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat Orangaflang 2. Defeat the Zombie 3. Defeat the remaining mobs 4. Defeat Zeami Just like the first 1st Stage, take down the zombies within 4 turns and clear as many mobs before it. Use the bottom right corner to deal damage to Zeami. Zeami's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Clear Mobs First Zeami's HP: 2.9 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie and Mech Bird by pinching 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Zeami Take down the mobs first before working onto Zeami. Make sure you take down the Orangaflang since his Bomb Air Raid attack does a lot of damage. 2nd Boss Stage - Bounce for Damage Zeami's HP: 2.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Orangaflang 2. Defeat the Zombie 3. Defeat the remaining mobs 4. Defeat Zeami You can bounce the walls or between mobs for a lot of damage on this Stage. Deal damage onto the mobs that is closest to your monsters. 3rd Boss Stage - Clear Mobs and Then SS Zeami's HP: 3.7 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Mech Birds and Zombie 2. Use SS onto Zeami It is hard to aim for Zeami due to the mobs and Blocks. Take down the mobs first and the focus fire your SS onto Zeami.